Skater Boy
by Harlequin Law
Summary: Inuyasha is a skater boy and Kikyou is a rich girl. What will happen between them? How does it affect their future? One-shot


I've been reading some Inuyasha/Kagome fics lately and when I heard this song it reminded me of them in some of these stories. The song is **__**Sk8ter Boy**__** ** **by Avril Lavigne****. Everyone is either human, demon or hanyou just like in the manga. Can you guess by the end who is singing the song?

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

 _ _He was a boy  
She was a girl  
Can I make it any more obvious __

Inuyasha was your typical skater boy. Totally into hardcore skateboarding and rocking out on his guitar with his friends. Inuyasha had an older brother, Sesshoumaru, who happened to own the hottest club in town. Luckily, they were good enough to get to play there when the scheduled band couldn't make it. He was never really into school or anything the place had to offer, except for her.

Kikyou was your typical rich girl. Into the high life of society and partying with the stars, while somehow maintaining perfect grades at school. She was a regular at Sesshoumaru's club and was almost always in the crowd on the nights that Inuyasha's group played. She never missed a day of school, yet deep down she wished she could be more like, him.

 _ _He was a punk  
She did ballet  
What more can I say? __

Needless to say, their circles didn't have anything to do with each other. One day they bumped into each other in the hall, and while everyone expected them to yell at each other they only stood there and stared. Honestly, they couldn't come up with anything to say to each other so they hurried and gathered their things and made their way to class. Later on in the day, Inuyasha discovered that he had one of Kikyou's books and realized this was his chance to talk to her.

At the end of the day, Inuyasha waited for Kikyou to leave the school and followed her over to her car. To his surprise, she struck up a conversation with him and they found out they got along really well. They exchanged numbers and called each other later that evening to talk some more.

 _ _He wanted her  
She'd never tell  
Secretly she wanted him as well  
But all of her friends  
Stuck up their nose  
And they had a problem  
With his baggy clothes __

Secretly they met for a while, until one day Kikyou's friends saw them out together, but Inuyasha and Kikyou never noticed them. They jumped her later on about it and told her if she didn't discontinue whatever relationship they had, that her popularity would disappear along with everything else she had going for her.

 _ _He was a skater boy  
She said, "See you later boy"  
He wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face  
But her head was up in space  
She needed to come back  
Down to Earth __

She sent him a text telling him it was over and to never speak to her again. Needless to say, he was shocked and heartbroken, but could never get a chance to speak to her about what went wrong. That was something her 'friends' made sure of. From then on, they rarely spared each other a passing glance in the halls.

They graduated from school and went their separate ways. Kikyou went to a top college for a couple years and while she was there, met Naraku who was of blue blood status and swept her off her feet. They were married by the end of her second year and Naraku decided Kikyou didn't need to go to school anymore. Before their first anniversary, they were constantly fighting and finally after Kikyou discovered Naraku was having an affair with his father's secretary, left. With nothing to fall back on, Kikyou went back home to live with her parents till she could get things together, soon discovering that she was pregnant.

 _ _5 years from now  
She sits at home  
Feeding the baby  
She's all alone  
She turns on T.V.  
Guess who she sees  
Skater Boy rockin' up MTV __

Inuyasha however, hadn't went to college as he had barely made the grades to graduate. After a skating accident he wasn't able to compete anymore, which was a tough realization, but it opened the door for him to concentrate on his music. He decided to take his brother up on his offer to become the manager of his band. With some hard work and late nights they finally got their break. Within a year, they had started their first tour and decided that their first stop should be their hometown. Flyers were placed all over town, along with radio spots and commercials on tv...so that everyone knew.

 _ _She calls up her friends  
They already know  
And they've all got  
Tickets to see his show  
She tags along  
Stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the man  
That she turned down __

There on stage was Inuyasha slammin' on his guitar. He radiated confidence and his music really spoke to the crowd. Kikyou and her girlfriends were pretty close to the front and were all able to see the band rocking out. Then a crazy beautiful rocker chick came out on stage and continued to sing the rest of their song.

 _ _He was a skater boy  
She said, "See you later boy"  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a super star  
Slamming on his guitar  
Does your pretty face  
See what he's worth? __

Kikyou could have sworn that the girl singing kept looking at her, but passed it off as paranoia on her part. Then before the girl started the next verse, Kikyou could have sworn that she pointed right at her.

 _ _Sorry girl but you missed out  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now  
We are more than just good friends  
This is how the story ends __

__Too bad that you couldn't see  
See the man that boy could be  
There is more than meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside __

__He's just a boy  
And I'm just a girl  
Can I make it any more obvious?  
We are in love  
Haven't you heard?  
How we rock each others world? __

Kikyou watched as the mystery girl walked over and pulled Inuyasha into a breath-taking, passion-filled kiss and then whispered something in Inuyasha's ear, smiling as she walked away. The crowd cheered as the girl waved and left the stage. As she walked away they could all still hear her voice singing the final lyrics of the song.

 _ _I'm with the skater boy  
I said, "See you later boy"  
I'll be back stage after the show  
I'll be at our studio  
Singing the song he wrote  
About a girl he used to know__

* * *

So if you haven't guessed the rocker chick is Kagome. Thanks for reading. Please review!

 ** **ORIGINAL POSTING DATE:**** April 21, 2011

 ** **WORDS:**** 1,120


End file.
